


About Time

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff, Hannibal is actually (probably) a good person AU, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen Characters/Hugh Dancy Characters, Orgy of Pairings, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy, Seriously the fluffiest thing I've ever done, This is a crack vid, Video, We are really going off the rails here, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram fake parody trailer.</p>
<p>This is not, nor will it ever be a real movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the sixth one. I'm probably going to hell.

 

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/56459291033/hannigram-fake-parody-trailer-soulmate-au-pure)

**Author's Note:**

> Will would actually need a super power like this to have any game. 
> 
> There are two ways I could've gone about the time travel and I went for the even crackier version because c'mon… King Arthur! It was like it was daring me to. 
> 
> I must confess I was really reluctant to start this because I thought it was almost too much. I mean once you begin delving into the realms of romcom time travel AU's and mining the actors other movies for scenes, it's time to stop posting. But I received a very, very kind review for my last vid so I thought I'd try it out as an experiment. 
> 
> I had to watch sooo many movies to make this stupid vid you guys, it's not even funny. I watched movies that I didn't even use in the end, it was like a sick joke.


End file.
